Crazy
by LoveLoveLovix
Summary: After hearing a love song written just for her, Bloom reaches into her heart to figure out how she truly feels for the person she most cares for.


**Crazy**  
**A Slightly-Slash Bloomfic**

**Author's Note: This Slightly-Slash Bloomfic (you'll learn what that means soon enough) is brought to you by my overactive mind. And also, the letter B and the number 7. COOKIE, omnomnomnomnom!**

**Based on the Winx Club in Concert song "Crazy in Love With You." Takes place during Season 2.

* * *

**

She could hear her roommate singing in the shower. Most days, it was just background noise. Flora never really sang anything spectacular, or not magical anyway. When Musa showered, the whole dorm grew quiet to listen to the operatic soprano voice, amplified by the bathroom ceramics, and if it was Layla, a symphony of waterfalls and rainsticks seemed to accompany her voice.

But Flora just had a normal voice. So why was Bloom even listening, or caring?

She was lying on her bed, Kiko was snuggled next to her. And she was concentrating hard, trying to pick out each and every word that came out of Flora's mouth.

"I see the flowers, Bloom, when you're around me. I hear the angels sing the sweetest melody whenever you call my name. If only I could tell you how I'm feelin'… how much you mean to me. Why can't you see that I'm crazy in love with you?"

A gasp escaped Bloom's mouth. Flora… Flora liked her? How could that be? Bloom had been sure her friend had an eye on that new boy, Helia. He had saved her life, after all, and he was an artist and a pacifist and a florist, and probably a lot of other -ists, too.

But no. She had heard the lyrics. It was suddenly clear. Flora must have developed feelings for her throughout their year and a half as roommates.

Flora stepped out of the shower smelling strongly, but not unpleasantly of lavender, vanilla, and roses. A towel was wrapped around her, covering the most vital parts- but only barely. "Hey Bloom," she said, smiling. But her face quickly wrinkled in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no," Bloom hastened to say. In fact, it wasn't. Bloom… she'd never admit it, but she could sort of see herself with Flora. Sky was so shallow, where Flora was deep. The girl knew more about her than anybody else- including which drawer she kept her tampons in, the fact that she slept in fetal position, and her obsession with men's underwear. And to add to it all, the small waist and long fingers made her look absolutely gorgeous. Sky was 110 lbs. to Flora's 79. That was pretty chunky for Magix.

Bloom looked at her friend as if through new eyes. She took a deep breath and admitted it- not only did she think she could like Flora, she already had. It was why she listened when the nature fairy sang, and took her advice above all the other Winx Club girls. It was why when Flo was in class sometimes, and Bloom had finished, she would go to the room and just inhale the scent her roommate left behind. She never could admit the feeling, not even to herself, but now she knew Flora felt the same. Now she could say it.

"Nothing's wrong. But… I heard you singing."

"Oh!" Flora exclaimed. "Did it bother you? I can stop…"

"You have one of the most beautiful voices I've ever heard, Flora," Bloom said honestly. When you love someone, anything is beautiful. "But… what were you…"

"Oh, something Musa did," she said brightly. "I've got a really big crush on someone, and Musa helped me to write a song. It's how she expresses herself, and she thought it might help me, since I sometimes have trouble with that. Was it really beautiful?"

"Yes, of course. And… Flora?"

"What is it, Bloom?"

"I really, really like you too."

It was hard to say who blushed more. Flora was as pink as a rose, but her skin was darker. If Bloom had Flora's skin tone, it likely would've been the same color- but on the pale fairy, it looked like her cheeks were as red as her hair.

Flora drew in a small breath. "What do you mean?" she asked politely.

"You were singing about me. 'I see the flowers, Bloom, when you're around me.' I heard you sing it! And… well, I've felt the same way. But what could I say? It's so hard here, there's not many people who are openly gay or bi and still respected…"

"Faragonda and Griselda."

"Well, yes… I forgot about that. But even if I wasn't afraid of everyone else, I was afraid you'd think I was a weirdo. A huge, huge weirdo." Bloom was babbling, but at this point she didn't care. "But now you know. And if you're here to support me, I can totally deal with anybody else. Will you… will you go out with me sometime? Like, for pizza or something."

Flora was quiet. "Bloom, when I wrote that song with Musa, I was talking about seeing flowers blooming. Flowers in the act of blooming, not flowers in general. I meant it as a verb. Not a name."

Bloom's eyes widened, and she could feel tears prickling behind them.

"I really do love you," the brunette girl promised. "But I like you as a friend, one of my best. Let's stay that way."

"Are you really giving me the "let's just be friends" chat?" Bloom asked as the first of the waterworks spilled down her cheeks.

"Yes. I have a crush on someone else, but I don't want you out of my life. I need someone I can confide in like I can in you, a good friend like that."

"It's Helia, isn't it?" Bloom demanded.

Flora laughed. "No, though he's certainly interesting. I might want to get to know him at some point. But… I really, really like Mirta. We just, I don't know, connected last year. And when we touched minds, reaching out for each other, oh my goodness Bloom! It's such a rush. Better than Stella says sex is."

"Oh," said Bloom.


End file.
